Team Slayer
Team Slayer is the same game mode as Slayer, except the players are divided into teams of 4 or 3. Team Slayer is also a social and ranked matchmaking playlist in Halo 3 and plays with the same rules and variants as Team Slayer. In Team Slayer, players start out with an Assault Rifle. Frist team to get 50 kills wins. Team Slayer is from Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2 and Halo 3. In Custom Games, there are actually eight possible teams a player can be on, divided into colors: Red, Blue, Orange, Green, Brown, White, Grey and Purple. Other rules can also dictate the win conditions (by default, first to 50 kills for one team - this can be changed, as well as other variations such as making each player on a team get a minimum number of kills for the team to win). Variations Shotty Snipers Players start out with a Sniper Rifle and a Shotgun. There are no weapons on map with the omission of grenades and equipment. You keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Team Snipers Players start out with a Sniper Rifle and a Magnum. There are no weapons on map except Grenades. and equipment. You keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Team BRs Players start out with a Battle Rifle and an Assault Rifle. Everything else is normal. Team Rockets Players start out with a Rocket Launcher that has unlimited ammo. There are no weapons on map. This variation is only played in Social Slayer. and equipment. You keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Team Duals Players start out with an SMG, all weapons are replaced with dual-wieldable weapons. You keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. This variant only appears in Social Slayer. Team SWAT Players start with a Battle Rifle (secondary magnum), or magnum, no shields, grenades, no weapons or equipment on maps except the Bubble Shield and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Team Hammers A Multi-Team game that consists only of Gravity Hammers, no weapons on the maps but grenades and equipment, you keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Only seen in Halo 3. Team Duel Team Duel is a variant of Team Slayer that has appeared on Rat's Nest and also Avalanche. On Avalanche you start with a Battle Rifle in the start of the game.It is exactly like Team Slayer apart from the winning team being marked out to the other team with waypoints, if both teams are drawing, then they are bothed marked out for eachother. Big Team Slayer Exactly the same as ordinary Team Slayer, but the amount of players on each team is between 5 and 8, players start with Battle Rifles, and the score limit has risen from 50 to 100, with bigger maps used to accomodate them, and normal slayer rules apply.